The present invention relates to a device for supporting an object such as an item of luggage.
Such devices are generally used for loading a container, such as a Unit Load Device (ULD), with suitcases, which are typically supplied on a conveyor belt. The luggage is usually transported in such a ULD in the hold of an aeroplane.
A known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,279, which discloses an apparatus for compensating mechanical loss produced in a load-moving or transporting machine in which a load can be moved by exerting a small external force as if the load were positioned in a space free from gravity or gravitational influence by constantly producing a force from an electric motor, which force is equal to the weight of the load.
Another known device is disclosed in WO 2012/087192, which device comprises a rectangular table dimensioned so that the greater part of the items of luggage present on the load-carrying surface fits within the circumference of the load-carrying surface. The load-carrying surface comprises freely rotatable balls, on which an item of luggage is supported, enabling an operator to move an item of luggage with relatively little force, for example from a conveyor belt onto the load-carrying surface or from the load-carrying surface into a container.
An operator must move the items of luggage sideways relative to himself both during the loading of the carrying element and during the unloading of the carrying element, which is disadvantageous from an ergonomic point of view.
The carrying element is furthermore foldably connected to an elongate, vertically extending base member, which is suspended from a slide, being pivotable about a vertical pivot axis. The slide can move forward and backward in horizontal direction along a guide between a loading position and an unloading position. The carrying element can move vertically up and down along the base member. This device is a so-called active system. This implies that the device comprises an active drive system, for example comprising an electric motor or a pneumatic drive unit, which is capable inter alia of independently moving the table with an item of luggage present thereon up or down along the base member. The drive system is also configured to provide the horizontal movement of the slide. To move the carrying element in horizontal or vertical direction, the operator operates a joystick, using one hand, by means of which the drive system can be controlled. The joystick is provided on the base member. Using his other hand, the operator pushes against the carrying element or against an item of luggage present on the carrying element so as to cause the carrying element and the item of luggage to pivot relative to the base member during horizontal movement of the base member.
International patent application WO 2012/087192 also discloses a device for supporting items of luggage. In said device, use is made of a table which is comparable, in any case as regards its dimensions and configuration, to the table which is horizontally movable relative to a carrier. The table can move vertically up and down along a column. The column is in turn horizontally movable along the front side of an open container. To effect the vertical movement of the table, the device is provided with a handle, by which means (not shown or described) for vertically adjusting the table can be controlled.
In addition to the above-mentioned devices, there is also known a passive device for supporting an item of luggage. In a passive system, it is in principle the operator who moves the load-carrying surface, but the device provides support to the operator in moving the load-carrying surface, at least upon vertical movement thereof. Because of said support, the operator does not experience the full weight of the item of luggage with the carrying element when moving the load-carrying surface in vertical direction, but only a (small) part thereof. Whereas in active systems it is the operator who follows the movements of the carrying element as effected by the active drive system, in passive systems, on the other hand, it is the device that follows and supports the movements of the carrying element as effected by the operator. Operators generally experience such an operation as more intuitive and more pleasant.